Marvel: 2010-12-17 - Avengers
To cement the alliance between the Avengers and the X-Men a meeting was arranged. The Avengers through Kinetic asked for a tour of the school the X-Men were associated with and where Asia - at least currently - attends. An equal offer for a tour of the Avengers Mansion was put on the table. The meeting was originally offered to be at neutral ground, but the school was soon selected for the official site. The tour is simple, showing off the extensive grounds, the lake, the gym equipment, the classrooms and labs (computer and science), the library, dorms, kitchen and cafeteria, and so on. Information is shared by the teachers - such as Hank and Simone - about the classes, class structures, and a bit about Xavier's big dream of peaceful co-existence between normals and mutants as equals. Iron Man asks only a few pointed questions about the teaching materials, classroom hours, and entertainment. He mentally makes a note to send an S-HoloBox over to the school for the teens enjoyment in the recreation room. Kinetic likely has to restrain Hawkeye a time or two to prevent mischief, darn Hawkeye! T'Challa a.k.a. Black Panther asks his own intelligent questions. Apparently him and Iron Man are attempting to set a good example for Hawkeye. With everyone now convening in the Cafeteria and finishing the last bit of the tour, the Avengers are faced with a great mass of people. Introductions anyone? Hawkeye peers about, "Wow... and all this time I thought the Avengers Mansion was pretty impressive... This place would make Jarvis demand a Segway just for getting around." He glances at the teens and X-Folks about, Trying to hide his own feelings of regret at having missed an education... The GED he got in the mail recently just doesn't replace actually learning in a school with other people. When it comes to questions of curriculum and teaching styles, he just stays noticeably quiet, not wanting to interject anything and make himself sound silly... well more than usual... The students and staff have for the record been warned and informed about the Avengers coming to visit the school for a tour. Those who wished to be involved with said tour were welcome to do so. Simone has cheerfully answered what questions the group has had, and when she didn't have the answer she offered to find out and get back to them on it. Now that they are assembled in the cafeteria there is some snack foods and drinks available for any one who wishes to partake. "I hope you enjoyed the tour, " she smiles "I really think it's great that we are getting the opportunity to talk about future cooperation." Sneaking a cookie or two at the snacks-table, Kitty is looking more than a little enthused at meeting some - if not all - of the purported guests who are to be coming in. Once they do arrive, she positively beams, not quite going so far as to frantically wave. However, Iron Man - or, perhaps just his tech suit, seems to be getting the majority of her attention, and interest. Much like he did upon the faithful day of the autograph signing. However, she doesn't say anything - at least, not yet. T'Challa says, "I somehow doubt Mr. Jarvis would ride a segway," T'challa remarks, dressed in his best formal gear, but with the mask removed, less he draw even stranger looks from the students. "I am curious about your recruitment, but I will not hold up the tour further," he remarks to Simone, a warm, diplomatic smile on his features." Kinetic's stayed mostly quiet for the tour, only having a couple questions of his own. He floats along, a little nervous actually. He really wants this all to go well. When they come to gathering of people, the telekinetic Avenger looks out over them all and offers a little wave. A little nervous about there being so many people in one room, Siobhan has chosen a spot in the cafeteria furthest from where the main body of people would be standing. Trying to keep them at her 10 radius distance, until she's comfortable enough to move closer. The black clad teen sitting near Kitty doesn't do a whole lot. Arms folded on table slouching forward, watching the people even as he is watched in return. Sorry, Jonothon doesn't talk much in large groups, and this counts. There's a mild expression of interest for getting to see the Avengers. Dr. Hank McCoy, who is obviously the short lived New York City Super hero the Beast, has done his best to answer all the technical question for Simone as his part of the tour. Now the young blue man is sipping quietly at a mug of hot coco. He seems quite friendly but he's still evaluating the Avengers here. Pointing at T'Challa, Kitty grins at Jonothon, "Hey, take some costuming cues from him," she teases, lightly and in a hushed tone that doesn't reach much further than past the two of them. Then, she offers a polite, and somewhat eager, "Hi!" To the group, in general. She bounces just a bit, on her feet. Not shy, this one. And, more than a bit of curiosity remaining on her features. "I'm Kitty." Beam! Simone smiles back at T'Challa. "Our students come here via a variety of ways." she says, happy to answer the query. "Some times we discover them through the grape vine, friends of friends.. other times it's through news articles or simply by chance when we venture out side our doors. While we do remain small right now, we hope to teach our students how to control and use their powers responsibly. If things continue to do well, perhaps we'll be able to expand into more satellite schools or programs. There are more mutants and metas emerging every day, and it's good to know you aren't alone. Not to mention having guidance and help with fledgling abilities." the winged woman adds. Not that Iron Man would likely remember considering the number of people he met that day. But at the time Kitty made a major impression. If Siobhan can filter through the emotions, she may notice she doesn't pick any up from Iron Man...odd. Least no stray ones. He does vaguely wonder if he should try to hire Simone for PR work at Stark International though. "It sounds like a good school, with a noble cause," the computerized voice says. The armor may be noticed by Kitty to be upgraded from the last time she saw him, though it looks mostly the same. He centers in on Kitty, and it is only when the facial recognition program comes back he wonder how he got her in his program to begin with. Where did he meet her before? "Perhaps introductions all around should be made," he suggests in that neutral computerized voice. "I am of course, Iron Man." He crosses his arms as he says this. Obviously. Must make a dramatic pose. The diplomatic smile quirks a bit more genuine at Kitty's comment, dark eyes glancing over towards them. Enhanced hearing is such a cheat. As Iron Man begins introductions, he places a hand to his chest, bowing his head. "I am T'Challa, the Black Panther," he says, his African accent slightly crisper with the phrase, raising from it's barely noticeable touch on the harder syllables. Hawkeye smiles and bows to Kitty, fishing a blunt arrow out of his quiver and offering it to her like a flower. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Hawkeye, but my friends call me Clint." He looks over at Simone and nods his head, 'Sounds like a great place for parents to get to send their kids to to learn about their powers and stuff... not that I ever really had to deal with that stuff.. I mean since I don't have any.. well except for a short period of time and I know it's not easy to just suddenly wake up having powers one day." Jonothon wrinkles his nose at Kitty. Yeah, because everyone wants the skinny guy wearing skin tight clothing. Riiight. He too is watching Iron Man, mostly because the armor is so very cool. What he doesn't do is introduce himself. Unless someone prods him anyway. Sorry, he's quite content to merely sit and take all this in. Siobhan edges a little closer, but only enough that she can pick up on some of her classmates, and a few of the Avengers. She casts a quick, sideways glance in Simone's direction, as if the teacher is a strong foundation for the girl. "Heya, Kitty," Kinetic greets the mutant girl he's run into before. Sensing Jono, he looks around. "Heya, Chamber," he says and offers him a wave when he spots him. "I'm Kinetic," he chimes in with the introductions. He looks to Hawkeye and shakes his head. "I get the feeling that not everyone gets sent here, Hawkeye. Some of us mutants get tossed out on the streets by our parents just for being different. So...nowhere else to go," he says softly. Simone smiles at the mecha-man. "Fair enough. You all have already met myself and Dr. McCoy.. we do have other staffers but they were unfortunately unable to join us tonight. " she waves a small wing and her hand towards the students. "This is Jonothon, Kitty and Siobhan.. some of our current students." she nods towards Clint. "School's difficult for everyone, mutant or no." she grins. "It's also a haven for many who no longer have families, for whatever reason. That is something I hope we can also work on together. There needs to be more information out to the public about metas.. that we aren't to be feared. And more information for people who discover they are suddenly gifted so they don't feel like their lives are over, or feel they have only becoming criminals as an option for survival." Nudging Jonothon gently, and in more of a friendly way than anything, Kitty moves towards the group of assembled Avengers. "You guys are awesome." She offers, then, to them in full, "I'm Kitty Pryde. My parents let me come here after the Professor and his friends found me," she offers, cheerfully. She nods to Clint, "You've no idea. I was sitting in my bedroom, one day, then the next second I'm in the living room. Completely thought I lost my mind. And afraid I'd fall into the center of the earth, forever. Or, something like that. But, they're cool here." She means it. Emphatically. "Help you. A lot." She grins at Kinetic, remembering. "Hey." She looks back to Iron Man, "Wow. What upgrades did you put into yourself? How often do you do software patches? And how much do you field test the new patches before implementing them?" She peers curiously, her tech-savvy clearly noticing the minute differences in the new upgrade. "Neat." Hawkeye grins to Kinetic, "Hey it's not just mutant kids that end up that way remember. I grew up as a runaway remember? Can't guilt trip me on that account. And not everyone can be lucky enough to be able to afford a classy place like this, but that's life." Iron Man seems to almost idly comment, "She is jail bait Hawkeye." On the private Avenger comlink, << I usually only have to remind Mr. Stark of that. >> Hawkeye and T'Challa do not know that Iron Man is Tony Stark, so that is what makes the comment funny. Not so funny likely to Kinetic. Iron Man's glowing eyes turn toward Jonothan and Siobhan, "A pleasure to meet you all," before looking toward Kitty once more. "Mr. Stark usually just does an upgrade and tells me to go have fun, Miss Pryde. If something goes wrong, he states it is not his fault, instead it is a user error." He sounds serious, but perhaps he is making a joke. The computerized voice doesn't really have a 'tone' to it after all. "That reminds me," and Iron Man looks toward McCoy. "Dr. McCoy, Mr. Stark expressed a wish to speak to you at your first opportunity. He believes you have his e-mail address, but if not, I can provide you with his private contact information." There is a brief pause before Iron Man says, "Sometimes it is merely an accident of birth that provides an individual with one environment over another, and nothing to do with personal arrests. Though personal efforts can change one's inherited environment with proper application, as you have done Hawkeye." Nudged, the teen does offer, << People call me Jono. >> After Simone has introduced him. Of course he does move his lips, but if anyone has telepathic shielding.. they aren't hearing them. Jonothon isn't bothering to try and get through to people. And as Kitty starts going off, the Brit reaches out and nudges her back. Has to lean a bit since she's moved from the table. << Did you forget your list? >> He teases her. And then Iron Man is saying hello and he lifts a hand in greeting. Doesn't try to get in the way really. T'Challa looks at Kitty as she speaks, sitting back with an amused expression on her face as she 'geeks out' as the children call it. "Hawkeye," he chides. "I do not believe that a guilt trip was intended," he explains. "And you live in a mansion as well," he points out, turning dark eyes on Hawkeye. Simone arches a white brow. "While some do have the means to afford tuition, we offer many scholarships for those who are less fortunate. We never want to turn away some one in need simply because they don't have stable finances." Kitty's questions get a soft chuckle. Siobhan offers a shy smile. Crowds make her a bit nervous, especially when there are many she doesn't know, or hasn't been around. She edges closer to Jono, and offers a polite hello to the visitors. Dr. McCoy takes another deep drink of his coco. "The mutant population is booming at an exponential rate. We simply do not have the resources or the abilities to provide an education to every emerging mutant, unfortunately." Hank turns to look at Iron Man, "I would not think Mr. Stark would be interested in the ideas of a reclusive biochemist specializing in the mutant gene theory. Though I can provide with contact information. I would be quite receptive to communicate with Mr. Stark if possible to include some of the young minds at the school who are electronic engineering incline." He looks to Kitty and smiles. "That and Iron Man don't get too close to Ms. Pride she has the habit of dismantling anything Stark Tech figuring out how it works and then making improvements." Iron Man of course doesn't hear Jono, but he does raise a hand in a return vague wave. "If she is able to make successful improvements, I am sure Mr. Stark would appreciate her submitting an application for employment after she graduates. Your warning has been noted however. As for the topics of the wished for converse material, I am unsure. Merely that Mr. Stark is interested in making contact with you. I can input the data into your cell phone with your permission." Hawkeye heroically razz-berries Iron Man, "I'm just being polite ya tin can man." Looking over at T'Challa, he nods his head, "Yeh NOW I live in a mansion, until Tony Stark gets a bug up his butt and kicks me out again. But I slept in a lot of ratty places and a jail cell before I got this opportunity." He ponders and taps his chin, 'hrmmm... Maybe that's an idea of what to do with part of my Charity money. Set of a scholarship fund for homeless mutants to be able to come here too... I mean I can't help the world, but I could at least help change a couple of lives..." "I don't -dismantle-," argues Kitty, plaintively at Dr. McCoy, "I just figure out how it works. And how to make it better." She gives the Professor her innocent eyes. But, anything else she says is caught-off-guard as Iron Man suggests the offer of employment at Stark International, under Tony. She's so caught off guard, she's speechless. And, considering this is Kitty - that's quite an accomplishment. She just sort of stares at Iron Man. << Look, he broke her. >> Jonothon notes with amusement as Kitty stares. While he is mindful of the other conversations in the room, the Brit merely smiles for Siobhan and allows her to hide there. Not that he's all that much to hide behind as thin as he is, but he's gracious about it. "That is... surprisingly noble of you," T'Challa remarks to Hawkeye, his eyebrows raised. He looks to Kitty, smiling. "Do you have college plans?" he asks. "And I trust Hanukkah found you well?" Low ball conversation, slow and over the plate. Kinetic just rolls his eyes at Iron Man's joke and then nods to what T'Challa says. When he notices Iron Man's wave, Kinetic frowns a moment and comments into the private comm. << That's Jono. Or Chamber. He's the one that kicked that Fallen One thing's ass. The guy who's powers Clint got during the mix up, >> he explains, taking a guess. He then finally stops floating and lands. "No need to hide back there," he remarks to Siobhan. "We don't bite." Simone loosely clasps her hands together and sends confident and positive thoughts, emotions towards Sio. "So, we've put a few of our cards on the table, what is it that you'd like to accomplish or perhaps work on together with us?" Hank McCoy nods, "That would be a fine offer Hawkeye and greatly appreciated. Though it would be a noble goal to work to get all children and adolescents regardless of sub-race off the streets." He says taking another drink of his coco. "I would be glad Iron Man." e produces a business card and hands it to Iron Man Then he asks with a slight grin, "Could the Avenger's use some Interns? We do have to do something with these rag a muffins for the summer semester." << Is that why the young man is not talkative? >> Wait, didn't Jono speak at least twice so far? << Does he prefer Jono, or is that just what people call him? >> Iron Man says these previous words over the comlink before speaking out loud through his computerized voice relay: "Thank you," and he accepts Hank's business card. He looks down at it and scans it into his system. "Information has been recorded," and moves to hand it back. "I apologize for not keeping it, but I fear I have no place to put it on my person. Mr. Stark's information has also been transferred to your cell phone, including his Avenger E-mail address and private phone line." Wait...Iron Man didn't touch Hank's cell phone... Still, Siobhan can't seem to sense any emotions from Iron Man. "Tours are open at the Avengers for the X-Men, they merely need to stop by and can do so individually," he at least informs. "I personally am more interested in sharing of data and information within reason by both parties. As trust builds, a more open channel for data to flow can be created. In certain emergencies, I believe we should be accessible to one another as backup. Are there any other suggestions?" Hawkeye nods his head to Beast, "Well The money from my royalties on the Hawkeye toys is already going to a fund specially designated for homeless and foster kids to help make their lives better than mine was so they don't go thinking it's a bright idea to go running off and joining the circus as a boy. But besides some picnics and toy give aways I haven't really figured out the right way to accomplish that. This school seems like a good idea and maybe I could find some others in other states that I could offer scholarships to as well. Just so kids can have some places to go and get the same chances to become something great just as much as some drunken sot Senator's kid." T'Challa's question somewhat surprises her, takes Kitty out of her startlement, "Um, yes, thank you," she says, earnestly pleased, and surprised. She is curious, and it shows upon her smile, "How'd you know? Did it find you well, also?" She sticks her tongue out, though playfully, at Jonothon. "I am... unsure of how Jarvis is with children," T'Challa remarks, a glance over towards Iron Man, figuring he must have known him the longest. "But I have no personal objection. I'm sure I could find something for the older of them to do at the embassy if you are merely wishing to occupy them." He turns to Kitty at her question, and gestures towards her Star of David. "A King must know many things," he remarks, giving a small smile before his attention drifts to Hawkeye. "Greatness is earned, not granted merely by birthright," he says with all of the force of one assuring another that the sky is, in fact, blue, and they had best not imply otherwise. Simone nods to the man in the suit and Hawkeye as well. "That sounds great.. just give the school a call and we can work out the details later?" she suggests. As for the X-Men. She grins to Iron Man. "I'm sure the team will take you up on that when time allows." Hawkeye clicks on the communicator to Iron Mna <> Clicking it off, he gets a thoughtful look and hrmms, "You know, I could think of another idea for our groups too. We could set up like... sparring sessions. Gives the kids a chance to work on control over their powers, and gives us a chance to train for different situations than we can get sparring against each other or some of Stark's robots. It would also give us chances to get to learn to work together as well, knowing what we each can do in case there is like a huge natural disaster or something." he ponders a moment and then grins broadly, "And for those of your school that don't mind a little publicity.... we could do like a charity softball game... Avengers vs Xavier's with the procedes getting splot... like two thirds to the winning side's charity, one third to the losers... we get positive PR, charities get help, people get entertainment... everyone wins!" Hank looks down at his cell phone with Stark's contact information, "Curious. It looks like I need to upgrade the security on my Iphone again. It seems that Kitty proof is not Stark and Iron man proof. If this was not an exercise of friendship and cooperation, this could be quite disconcerting." He scratches his head, "I was actually joking about the internships. Though your highness I am quite sure that we would have a few students that would love to be interns at the embassy or at least tour it." The kid in question has no idea people are talking about him and doesn't really care. Instead he asks of Siobhan, << How are you holding up? >> As a telepath Jonothon doesn't like crowds either, but he at least has shields. Siobhan is still learning hers, so this must be difficult. "I would not suggest Mr. Stark's robots as a sparring partner to the uninitiated," T'Challa says with a smirk. Aggro bots of death and doom. Until you drive a vibranium spike or 5 into their power core. "We are attempting to be more open," he remarks. "Wakanda has been isolated for too long." Simone nods and taps at her chin. Mmmm! "That's certainly an interesting idea.. it could definitely have some good results ." she says of training together. "I like the ball game.. I'll talk it over with the other staffers. We do try to keep on the down low about our student body.. while there is safety in numbers, many people who are fearful might not deal well learning that there is a school full of them." "Jarvis does fine with Asia from what I hear, if you include handing her off to Mr. Stark to babysit. Least that is what Mr. Stark reports. Though accessing the security files, shows Jarvis often baking cookies with her, or playing board games and the such. I am sure Jarvis may be able to make use of them for cleaning the Mansion, then again...he is very particular. It may be cruel and unusual punishment." Now that is evil! Inside the suit, Iron Man's operator in smirking. "Mr. Stark rarely lets anyone but his 'current' girlfriend in his lab, and I doubt she is assisting him with his research." Mr. Stark is said to be quite a womanizer. He wouldn't get any research done with a hyperactive girl asking him fifty million questions! And what if he was working on something for SHIELD? Or with Kree Technologies? Unwise at this point. He also has no hesitation at slandering his non-metal suited half. "Truthfully, the Avengers would need to know what you are looking for, to see if we can offer it," still talking about the 'exchange program'. "Unfortunately not," Iron Man admits to Hank. "I do not even know how to fully block out Mr. Stark's Iron Man tech." Considering it's his own mind doing it and not really the technology. "But I do not intend to invade privacy. I learned how valuable that was from working with a telepath." But it finally hits him when Hawkeye speaks to him that Jono's lips were moving earlier. "Jono is it? Can you say something again please?" He has been trying to experiment with Kinetic over this without being obvious, but Kinetic has not been willing to participate...but Stark has his own concerns about his mind lately that he tries not to think about too much, or take too seriously. Siobhan smiles and Jono and nods. It doesn't seem to be as bad as she was expecting it to be, at least. Still, she's reticent to step much closer. Looking up as he hears his name, there's a curious tilt of the head at Iron Man. Say what? There's a glance to Siobhan, but Jonothon's attention soon returns to the armored figure. << ... What are you looking for, mate? >> His words are general broadcast so he didn't even pick up on that Iron Man has shielding. Looks a little baffled over being asked to say something. Siobhan smiles as she picks up on Jono's bafflement, and she lightly pats his shoulder. Kinetic may not have been willing to participate in Iron Man's experiments but he's gotten a guess as to what's been going on. Of course he just thinks Tony got paranoid and invented some kind of telepathy blocker but he keeps quiet on that. It isn't really shielding. His mind is no longer fully human, but is mostly like a...well, computer. He doesn't hear a whisper, but Iron Man also doesn't say anything further, rather he is working to build a lip reading program. He can multi-task in a case like this. He won't succeed within the next few minutes though, and that is going to prove frustrating. Iron Man really doesn't know what to say to Jono, after seeing his lips move since he has no idea what Jono just said. The kid could have told him to go jump off a bridge for all he knows, so saying thank you may seem out of place! Or perhaps not. "Thank you for speaking for me." Sure, that works, he hopes. Tony rather have a telepathy blocker so he can choose to turn it off at times like this! "For college? Oh, heck. I don't know," admits Kitty. "I was thinking about doing something with working in how to improve the manipulation of physics," she offers, casually, as if she were talking about going to be a lawyer, or something within the grasp of reality. She nods to T'Challa, "A King must." She grins, amused, and impressed that he'd take the time to know that about her. "You guys are pretty cool," she further admits. Then, she looks at Iron Man. "I'd be thrilled, for any opportunity to work with Mr. Stark," she says, trying to remain a bit calm, and precise, and well - you know, mature. Ooookay. Jonothon eyes Iron Man for that, as it was very strange. All he can do is shake his head over it all and keep his quiet. Nothing to say as that has him baffled. Besides, this crowded room is making him a little uncomfortable. Hawkeye nods to Kitty, "Best way to manipulate physics, is find some alien technology that already does it. That's what I did to make my Skycycle. It's almost perfected and ready to roam the skies looking for bad guys." he beams proudly, then excuses himself ot wander over to Jono, 'Uhh Hiya.. Kinetic tells me, when I had some powers a while back, I kinda ended up with yours somehow... quite a handful to try to deal with." He offers out his hand, "I'm Clint. Oh and don't mind Iron Man there. I think sometimes he has these short circuits..." Siobhan crouches down by Jono's chair, holding her hand up in a silent offer. To her, it would be comforting, especially since she feels the same way. She shies away; however, when Hawkeye comes closer, trying to keep a little distance. Simone falls a bit silent, letting the others chat and get to know one another. She's not a gearhead so doesn't have the questions that several that the others do. The switching of powers does make her brow arch. "Did any of you ever find out what caused that to happen?" she'd really like to know. She takes note of Siobhan's discomfort and steps over towards her so she can have a bit more of a friendly buffer. "Curiouser. Iron Man, what was the purpose of that exercise?" The mutant doctor wondering for the sake of his own students. Then Hawkeye mentions Skycycle. There's a look of glee on Hanks face. "You mean it not just an alteration of that Flying Car that was showing up on the internet early this year?" Siobhan smiles up at Simone, sliding her arm around the other woman's waist and leaning against her for emotional support. She really isn't sure what to add to the mix, being mostly on guard, herself. So instead, she listens to the conversations around her. Iron Man then says to Hawkeye over the comlink, << You realize the fact that aliens are real is classified information, just as the existence of SHIELD is, Hawkeye. You are not supposed to be saying things like that. >> There is a reason Iron Man doesn't share his secret ID with Hawkeye, when he has a worse than Stark moment. "The Avengers obtained no further information on the power exchange issue." Iron Man then assists with trying to cover up Hawkeye's tracks, "It is an adaption of Stark Tech," Iron Man informs Hank. "If you wish for some information on the flying cars, I suspect Mr. Stark would provide that. Though used for military transport, it is not in itself classified documentation and can have many uses. It actually has similar tech in the Iron Man suit." Jonothon curls his fingers around Siobhan's hand to give her the support she's needed. The psioics have to lean on one another, right? He is curious about the flying car, never having seen one. Hank's not the only one who'd love to see that kind of vehicle. Jono's just more subdued about it. Then Hawkeye is there and the Brit gives him his full attention. The hand is offered and Jono rises to his feet to return the shake. Albeit briefly. << Was the best two weeks I've had in a long while. >> Noted with a smirk. Doesn't apologize as it wasn't his fault, and he certainly doesn't want his powers that way. Hawkeye shrugs his shoulders to T'Challa. "yeh yeh yeh I know, and those Flying Saucers that were kidnapping mutants were from Earth too from that AIM group. Still think it's all aliens if you ask me." He sighs and lets the topic just drop. it's not like he's college educated to go arguing theories or anything on the topic. He just fiddles... rather like it sounds like Kitty does right now. Hank blinks at Iron man when he side steps the question. "Please sir, no experimentation of equipment to try to record or cancel out my students powers without full disclosure and expressed permission of staff, parents, and the student." He then turns to look at Hawkeye and raises an eye brow. "Aliens? That's laughable. We all know there are no such thing." This from the mutant that has been in space and has been playing with alien tech for months. Hawkeye looks about and blinks as he spies a quick blue form sneaking into the kitchen for a soda and then back out again. "Hey! I know that guy... I think we worked a circus in Jersey City at the same time once. Excuse me..." he heads off to go find him and chat. "I thought that was a prank," Iron Man comments toward Hawkeye. "AIM...," becoming quiet once more. He is currently accessing the SHIELD data network to find out about AIM. They would really be peeved in the knew, or does Fury already know? "I'll ask Mr. Stark to make you alien robots for the simulation room Hawkeye." Then Iron Man pauses and says, "What experimentation? I have not even thought that far ahead to be honest, though it is a good idea." Smooth Hank. "It would certainly increase the power of the Iron Man suit if more than one mutant shared similar energy types or frenquencies for their powers." Iron Man then turns his head to watch Hawkeye leave. Kitty blinks, curiously at Clint when he mentions his alien technology, giving Jonothon, then Simone and McCoy a curious, wondering look as well. But, she at least can keep her mouth shut about -some- things, right? She grins back at the group, "She-Hulk couldn't come, huh? Too bad. I'll bet most of the boys are sulking," she teases. The comment, one may note, is not directed at Jonothon. Kitty isn't that evil, and she even likes the other guy. "I'd've liked to have met her again, too." Simone arches a brow. "That could also be a slippery slope.. " she says carefully "Technology devised for canceling out solely meta abilities could really be abused.." she says. Siobhan sighs quietly, as at least one body of emotion is removed from the mix. Still, she doesn't relax much. There is still T'Challa and Kinetic. Fortunately, she doesn't seem to get anything from Iron Man. Jonothon can only shrug about all this too, even if he would be sulking about missing She-Hulk. Okay, so not really. He does none the less give Siobhan an apologetic look. This room full of people is getting too much for the young man. << ..I need some distance. >> The press of minds and what not. Lifting a hand in farewell, the Brit offers, << Cheers. >> And with that he flees. Albeit at a walk, and with a smile to Kitty in passing, but leaving just the same. "You are correct Simone. If used for military purposes, it could be abused. On the other hand, used by proper law enforcement it could decrease the prison breaks of certain criminal mutants. Such technology is already in use in certain prisons. Most prisons are not equipped to handle a number of mutant powers, this places a great number of law enforcement's life at risk. Iron Man technology is not a grab all either. It is personally owned by Mr. Stark." Iron Man then raises a hand to wave to the departing Jonothan, wishing he knew what the youth just said, but not feeling comfortable to ask right now. "I would not do any experimentation with anyone against their will, and even Mr. Stark would ask. If that wasn't the case, Mr. Stark would have already raided Captain America's shield to play with. In reality, he has not touched the shield or examined it because Captain America has not been comfortable doing so. It is called basic consideration." Simone isn't going to argue today. Today is about opening doors, not shutting them. She will discuss the topic another day. She smiles "I'm sure we can discuss the challenges law enforcement has with metas.. among other public relation situations. It's a brave new world as they say.. perhaps we can sit down and have a chat about it when we have more of our staff available?" Hank chews his lip in thought, "Thank you then and sorry for my bluntness. But I have to be very protective of my students and I must always consider worse case scenario. I know as a curious scientist, that in my interests in science. I would like to test things out and must remember to respect other people's rights. I am seeing the worse of myself in others. I am sorry." He says to the others, "It was a pleasure meeting you all and I look forward to doing it again." "Too bad you can't trust those law enforcement types not to just hand it over to the military jerks. Or one to go corrupt and start handing it out to the highest criminal bidder. AIM and HYDRA are big enough pains to deal with...don't need street thugs getting high tech toys too," Kinetic sighed, shaking his head. He definitely doesn't like the idea of power nullifying tech. He pauses and stretches. "Alright, one of your telepaths asked to talk to me about something, I'll be back in a bit," he chimes to Simone and Hank before waving to a student in the crowd and then heading his way. Siobhan tugs on Simone's hand, leaning in to ask quietly. "May I go now, Ms. Dawn?" She offers smiles and waves to those departing. "I should go too, make sure he's okay." She points, towards where Jono left towards. She doesn't offer explanation - most of the staff, and students know anyways. She beams at the Avengers, "It was awesome to see you. Tell Mr. Stark I said hi!" She waves, lingers a moment to consider all the 'big time' heroes, before scooting out herself to let the adults talk about the business side of things. "Perhaps another time." Honestly, the operator in Iron Man is already getting bored with the question. He should be more interested in social develops like this, but he's more like: It's a problem, here is a potential solution, and then move on. The 'let's talk about it', just makes him want to flee. Seems too much like 'let's talk about our feelings'. "Mr. Stark has said much worse in the past Dr. McCoy. Other than clarifying a misunderstanding, there is no issue. Your protectiveness is understandable." He is NOT mentioning that he has all Jono's powers and Lily's on record at the Avenger's mansion. That would be like kicking himself in the rear. Anyway, Dr. McCoy knows this since him and Mr. Stark shared data with one another in the past if he thinks about it. "I am not much of a scientist, that is Mr. Stark. I do have interests in improvement of the Iron Man suit however, as its quality reflects my ability to remain alive," Iron Man explains. "It has been a pleasure. I should retrieve Hawkeye before we depart. No point in leaving him behind, I rather not punish our new allies." Did he just make a joke? "I shall pass on your message Miss Pryde." Siobhan waits for response from Simone before scooting out the door, hot on Kitty's heels. As the meeting comes to a close and the Avengers depart in the way they arrive. The Xavier mansion slowly returns to its normal routine and that of a safe place for the family Charles Xavier has built around him. This was an important day as people at the school learn that they are not alone out there but they have allies. Hank McCoy labors in his lab looking over Shi'ar tech trying to alter the tech to be usable inspired by Hawkeye's sky cycle.